conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vitrea
:This sovereign state is part of Project Genesis. |common_name = Vitrea |image_flag = Flag of Vitrea.svg |image_coat = Standard of Vitrea.png |symbol_type = Standard |national_motto = For service to the divine right of the people, in which the power of god lies. |national_anthem = The Will of Thy People |image_map = Vitrea (equirectangular projection).png |map_width = 300px |map_caption = Location of Hadar within Kai-Meridia |capital = Arach'toa |largest_city = capital |official_languages = Hadarian |religion = Reformed Vitreanism |demonym = Hadarians |legislature = |government_type = Vitreanist |leader_title1 = Chief Custodian and Supreme Chairman |leader_name1 = Rae Harvie |leader_title2 = High Representative |leader_name2 = Dee Rile |leader_title3 = Supreme Kleric |leader_name3 = Batt Umbar |sovereignty_type = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area_rank = |area = |area_km2 = 4,132,173.66 |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = 5% |area_label = Total |population_estimate = 303,583,102 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 302,123,911 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $10.89 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $35,888 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.911 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_change = |currency = Edars (ϵ) |currency_code = VED |time_zone = |utc_offset = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .va |iso3166code = VA |calling_code = +12 }} Vitrea, officially known as the Vitrean State of Hadar, is a sovereign vitrean state located within the northern reaches of the Hadar region. Hadar is vitrean and follows the ideology of modern vitreanism. The country is split into a 22 protectorates, 16 federal cities and 3 autonomous regions. The country is largely , with each administrative division electing it's own legislature and executive branch. Matter relating to foreign policy, war, trade and the judicial system are all handled by the National Assembly, which has its seat in the capital city of Arach'toa. The Vitrean State has it's origins in the old Hadar Union. The union has it's origins in the ancient states and tribes that scattered the Hadar Peninsula for thousands of years. The tribes and states eventually united in and formed the Hadar Union. The state was united under the religion and philosophy of Vitreanism, today the philosophy is considered United Vitreanism. The people of the country believed that they themselves were the overlords of the universe and that the spirits of the people had created the universe during the Great Inception. This philosophy is generally considered a form of . The union reached it's peak in under the leadership of Kleric Veretok Silze. Silze is now considered a in Vitreanism but is also considered one of the contributing factors to the Vitrean Schism. The schism came about because of differences between the direct descendants of Silze and members of the Church of Vitreanism. The descendants of Silze believed that they were the rightful leaders of the Vitrean people. The church seen this as an attempt to remove power from the people and for the Silze family to seize control of the union and transform it into a state centered around Veretok Silze, something that fundamentally challenged the views of Vitreanism. This division continued to grow until when the church officially split into the Church of Reformed Vitreanism and the Silze-Vitrean Church. The nation was also split geographically, with the reformists holding the most of their power in the north and the Silzists in the south. This split caused a split within government that lasted for 2 years until when the north and the south broke into Vitrea and the Kingdom of Breifne. The former followed the old vitreanist doctrine of power embodied in the individual and the public, while the latter proclaimed the Silze family as the rulers of Hadar. This division caused bitter rivalry between the two churches and led to multiple wars and arguments. The House of Silze still rules the southern Kingdom. The church, along with the Vitrean Peoples Party rule the northern state of Vitrea. Vitrea struggled for decades without the strong agriculture economy which had been developed in the south. The north was not fertile and was unsuitable for farming, this led to the Vitrea Economic Crash of 5493 and also the Vitrean Famine of 5496. These problems have been accredited to a string of weak governments and religious figures who ruled the kingdom in it's early days. In the Vitrean Social Democratic and Workers Party (VSDP) was formed and aimed at recovering the economy of Vitrea and ending poverty within the region. The party won the 5506 legislative election and were led by Alexander Yuong. Young established the Vitrean Mining System, a state run organisation that aimed to mine the rich minerals in the Annju Mountains. The policies of Young led to an explosion in employment and prosperity within the country. Yuong also introduced tax incentives to encourage fishing in the Bay of Breffne. Within a number of years, the economy was growing and was becoming increasingly common. By the country had a healthy and it's industrial centers were booming, especially around the new textile and refining industries based in Arach'toa. Since the split, the economic barrier and lead that the southern kingdom had over the northern state has dissolved and by the year it is projected that Vitrea will overtake Breifne in terms of GDP, though the standard of living in Vitrea will be worse than it is in Breifne. The country has been led by the Vitrean Peoples Party (VPP) since . At this time, the Vitrean Social Democratic and Workers Party split during the Orthodoxian-Secularian Wars. The side of the Orthodox was led by the VPP, while the secularists were led by Vitrean Reform Party. The latter wanted to bring the church under strict control of the government, and also wanted the government to have a stronger say in the doctrine of the church. The orthodox leaders, led by the then High Custodian Nute Baxwell, believed that the reformists wanted to abolish the church in an effort to re-unite with the south. This led to a two year war which led to the death of a string of secular leaders and also led to the assassination of Nute Baxwel on the 4 June . The war ended on the 5 October with a orthodox win. The remaining leaders of the revolution were rounded up and imprisoned. Military generals under the secularists were given , while the political leaders were given the . Since then, Vitrea has been considered under a , with the Vitrean Peoples Party having won every single election since that time. The government of Vitrea is based around the popularly elected High Custodian, who is elected the custodian election at every 6 years. The country's main legislature is the unicameral National Assembly of Vitrea which is led by the Chief Representative. All members of the assembly are elected through the various wards that divide the country. Each ward elects 2-6 representatives, based on population and rules set out by the National Elections Agency. The custodian appoints their cabinet which can vary in size from custodian to custodian and is usually made up of professionals and experts in the specific field or is made up of representatives from the assembly. The VPP have held both positions and a majority in the house since the 5894 elections. The Church of Reformed Vitreanism also plays a large role in politics in the country and is considered the most popular theocratic institution in the world. The church describes it's mission as: 'to safeguard the divinity of the people, the liberty of the people and to upheld the justice for the people'. The church acts as the in Vitrea and the Supreme Kleric of Vitrea also serves as the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court by ex officio. Etymology History Silze-Vitreanism At the time of it's collapse, the Hadar Union had been greatly divided between two sides within the church on various teachings. There was also a major decision to be made on the Prophet Question, a problem within church teachings which had puzzled theologians for years. Since the death of Veretok Silze, there had been an ever-increasing focus of doctrine on Silze, he was often glorified and seen as a leader but this was unpopular with experienced klerics and was seen as blasphemous/. Silze has often been seen as one of the greatest Hadarians in history. He helped further unite Hadar and was a heavy promoter of the teachings of populist divinity. Over time, many officials within the church wished to use the regard and popularity of Silze for their own advantage, in a way that would skew the power of the state in their way. The main proponents of this teaching was Gregor Silze and Matthias Dell. Both men were very powerful junior kleric's within the Church of Vitreanism and the former was the nephew of Veretok Silze. In , 8 years after Silze's death, he was venerated as a prophet of Vitreanism, a title that deems someone who is wise and has given their life to the church, not someone to be worshipped, which was proposed by Silze and Dell. Gregor Sizle and Matthias Dell both had different interpretations of the prophecy, both were believed that Veretok Silze was a prophet manifested by the Spirit of H'drae itself. Gregor believed that because Veretok was a venerated leader of the church, so was he through birth right. Silze and Dell knew that this teaching would fundamentally contradict the teaching of populist divinity, and would instead place divinity in a deity, a thought that is considered blasphemous in Vitreanism, however, both Silze and Dell felt that support for Veretok was far stronger and they would easily change the system in an aim to swoop them into power. Their opinions on Veretok were met with disgust from senior figures and they were threatened with expulsion from the klerichood if their remarks were not withdrawn. In 5331 Ʋ, Dell resigned from the Council of Theologians and gave up his seat on all other committees, citing the fact that he had disagreed for years with many teachings of the church. In October of the same year, Silze and Dell established the Commission for Prophetic Reform, but their commission was never officially recognized by the High Klerical Council and was ordered to shutdown by January of 5332 Ʋ. Silze and Dell refused and they were both called before the Church Conduct and Ethics Committee. Both men were questioned under the belief that they had deviated from church teachings and were therefore an enemy of the church, revoking any membership of the church. Both men vehemently denied these claims and were subsequently excused by the committee. Their commission, which had met 20 times since it's establishment, was closed down and all documents about the commission were burned or thrown into state archives for safekeeping. It was unknown at the time that Silze and Dell had already created a new underground organisation, mainly made up of klerical students and younger junior klerics, the organisation was known as the Order of New Vitreanists The organisation remained secretive until in 5351 Ʋ when it was discovered by the Venerated Guard accidentally walked in on a meeting being held between low-ranking members. The meeting was chaired by Esramus von Hartifon, a high ranking official who had recently been removed from the high council. von Hartihfon was the first high-ranking official to align himself with Silze and Dell. There was now a name for the new teaching, Silze-Vitreanism. A number of key teaching's were amended or disregarded. The largest change in teaching was that the Silze family were a family of divine beings. They considered themselves to be the manifestation of H'drae and therefore had a right to rule over the people of Hadar. The teaching had a well thought out argument and was supported by a younger generation of Vitreanists, mostly southern Vitreanist youth. Collapse of the union The Hadar Union officially dissolved on the 10 September 5475 Ʋ when the Northern Hadarian Party and the Silze Front signed the the Treaty for North-South Concession, ending the Hadar Union which had stood since . The outgoing government which was led by Roland Ettler went on to become the first government in Vitrea. Ettler had established the new Northern Reform Party which aimed at creating a peaceful alliance between the two split nations, however, there were many people within his government who wished to take military action against the south but this never came to fruition. The Hadar Union had struggled for well over 100 years, the church had split two years prior in 5473 Ʋ, with Yevreh Silze as the leader in the soith. The Silze Front was formed in 5363 Ʋ and it dominated southern politics. The High Klerical Council was then split on the matter, with many high kleric's calling for reform in the leadership of the church. This caused bitter divide between theologians and it was predicted that the church would not last in it's current state. The last majority government was formed by the Hadar Unionist Party in 5432 Ʋ by Artimeus Reye, the government failed to halt the division between the church, which would inevitably divide the state. His government collapsed in 5437 Ʋ and the HUP dissolved into the Northern Hadarian Party and the Silze Front. This split is seen by historians as the turning point in Hadarian history, the split shows the first crack in the united government of Hadar which had stood for millennia. After this, there were successive minority governments, with the Silze Front winning most of the elections. The front wished to keep the union intact but wanted to transform it into a with the self-declared House of Silze as the leaders of the country. There were over 15 votes in an aim to change the system and there was also a referendum held in 5466, which was defeated narrowly. When Ettler won his first election in 5469 general election, the local authorities in the south began to break away from government control and began recognizing Yevreh Silze as the King of the self-declared Kingdom of Breifne. There was furious debate in the Hadar parliament and this divide in local politics continued to grow until Heterodox Day fell on the 10 September 5475 Ʋ, when the country officially split. Silze and his family were declared sovereign rulers of the Kingdom of Breifne, while Ettler was appointed as High Custodian of Northern Hadar, which took the name Vitrea. Economy Military Culture Infrastructure Category:Vitrea Category:Project Genesis